Many gaming machines provide spinning reel or “slot” games where a plurality of reels are spun to stop positions and prizes are evaluated based on the symbols displayed when the symbols are stopped.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.